The Lie
by aestheticisms
Summary: Namine had lied. Twisted Canon/What If One-Shot Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion.


The Lie

Pairing: Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion

Summary: Namine had lied.

A/N: Alright, let me explain this. This is a canon/What if one-shot. I have a mixture of RokuNami and Rokushion. The question posed in this is: What if Namine had lied about Xion needing to merge with Sora?

Sure, that seems really far-fetched but hey. Anything works for me.

Reviews are appreciated greatly. This is a really odd one-shot...

-RV

* * *

The white walls of the artist's room seemed to white, too pure, for the girl. She closed her bright blue eyes, in hopes that her sin will be forgiven. The raven-haired girl had already left, with intentions of returning to Sora. She was following orders from the blonde girl. Namine stared at the once occupied seat and gulped.

Where did a Nobody that lied go?

Marluxia would've said that they would've gone nowhere. Nobodies don't die. They go back to their original selves or fade away into oblivion. Namine's slender fingers twitched, a slow and steady fear spread in the girl's thoughts. She was scared.

"**But there's no reason to be scared, Roxas was yours to begin with. Simply meant to be.**" The darker side of her crooned, as the other side, the one that had been protesting throughout the entire meeting with Xion, scoffed. "_I seriously doubt that. Xion was made from Sora's memories of Kairi. That means that she had a pretty good shot at Roxas._"

"**No. Namine is Kairi's nobody. She deserves Roxas. End of story.**" The dark-Namine was a pale girl, same height as the original, with the same blonde hair. The only thing that separated them was her eyes. The dark-Namine's eyes were a dark blue that hit black. The lighter-Namine, was identical to the dark. The difference that separated her from original Namine and dark Namine were her eyes. Light-Namine's eyes were silver, a flickering color that looked like an ocean during a bad day.

Namine closed her cerulean eyes. "I belong with Roxas." She said, softly. "Xion wasn't supposed to exist in the first place." With more force, she added. "I am simply correcting what is wrong."

Dark-Namine cheered. "**What did I tell you? Of course you did the right thing by telling her that she had to go back to Sora. She wanted to save Roxas, so she would do anything to protect him.**"

Light-Namine shook her head. "_Idiot. Why tell such a malicious lie?_"

"**Lie!**" Dark-Namine hooted. "**That was the best thing she's ever done.**"

Namine placed her hands over her ears.

"Shut up!"

Dark-Namine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "**Please, you're telling yourself to shut up. That's real charming. I hope Roxas likes the insane ones.**"

Light-Namine's silver eyes were tainted with sadness. "_Was it necessary to get rid of Xion, Namine? She could've lived. She didn't need to go back with Sora. Why did you tell her that she needed to merge with him to wake him up?_"

Namine had stood up, and tucked her chair in. She traveled to the end of the room and collected a sketchpad. Inside the notebook were drawings. She had drawn up to this date, Roxas's most important days.

"I had to." Namine said, closing her eyes. "Roxas belongs with me. That's all."

She walked over to the window that showcased most of Twilight Town. The Old Mansion was located in a forest that no tourist dared come near. This made it easier for Namine to do what she was about to do. She opened the window and threw the notepad out, letting the pages tear and fly with the wind current that had played with her curtains.

"Goodbye, Xion."

-

Roxas stared at the dark-haired girl that kneeled in front of him. "Am I, the one who did this to you?" The girl buckled and Roxas caught her with his arms. He held her tenderly, her dark blue eyes staring into his cyan.

"No, I chose this…" Xion said softly, cupping his cheek with her gloved hand. Oh how she yearned to feel his skin against hers. She wanted him so badly. But she couldn't do anything. Not even a hug. Or whatever Somebodies did when they were in love.

Roxas's eyes widened as Xion began to disappear in a bright light. "No!" He grabbed Xion's hand and placed it against his face. "Xion, who else will I have ice cream with?"

Xion smiled one last time as the light enveloped her completely. She had done the deed, and left Roxas crying, his crystalline tears dropping on the cobblestone of Station Heights.

From the clock tower, the memory witch watched. She felt a twang of regret, but waved it off. Roxas was now hers.

Twilight Town's famous sun began to set, causing a stream of color to set the sky ablaze. Orange, purple, blue, and red all mingled together, making the most perfect sunset to date.

-

"Who are you, really?" Fifteen year old Roxas had stared into a blonde girl's blue eyes. Time had stopped, causing Roxas's two friends, Pence and Olette, to stay at a standstill.

Namine smiled. "My name is Namine."

The scene shifted to one of the couple sitting across each other in the artist's white room. Roxas stared at the drawings, some done with a skillful hand, others looking like a kid drew them.

Namine locked eyes with Roxas. The two blondes smiled at each other fondly. Under the boy's smile, he felt a twang of regret. But he waved it away.

Why was he feeling regret anyways?

Under the girl's smile, she felt guilt eat her up once more. This was the room she had sent Xion towards her fate. This was the room she had lied.

Was she going to lie to this boy again?

Namine shook her head.

"_No, of course not. But that will never be enough to cover the price you have to pray._" Light-Namine sneered, her arms crossed over her chest. "_Nothing will ever be enough._"

With this disturbing thought, Namine waved her guilt away. Nobodies couldn't feel. There would be no price to pay. She was going to play her own game. "Roxas, you aren't supposed to exist."

The scene shifts once more.

They are in the Castle that Never Was. Sora had just met up with Kairi. Roxas and Namine are witnesses to their joyful reunion.

Namine felt her hand being tugged by Roxas's and she smiled. She laced his fingers with his as Kairi did the same with Sora. Namine and Kairi then turned towards each other, and the blonde felt herself getting lighter and lighter. Suddenly, she was gone, absorbed by her Somebody.

Through Kairi's eyes she saw Roxas being absorbed by Sora.

Namine cheered. Her plan had worked. Sora and Kairi were going to become a couple, which made Roxas and her a couple too.

"_There's a flaw in your plan._" Light-Namine stated simply. Sora had walked towards Kairi and wrapped his arms around her. He tilted her head and neared his face towards hers.

Namine saw a flash of Roxas's cyan eyes, and a little more.

She saw the familiar raven-haired girl.

"_Xion's inside of Sora too._"

Namine felt Kairi's lips touch Sora's. The kiss was beautiful, but Namine couldn't feel it.

Not with the renewed feelings of guilt, dread, and regret.

Xion remembered.

Roxas did not.

But he would believe anything told to him.

Namine had lied and this was the price she had to pay.

An eternity of never knowing whether or not Roxas actually loved her.

---


End file.
